por fin entendi el san valentin
by Tania Parthenopaeus
Summary: karin  no cree en el dia de san valentin, por suerte toshiro le ayudara a estimar ese día tan especial. pesimo resuen y pesimo titulo pero lean onegai. y dejen reviews.  es un hitsukarin.
1. 12 DE FREBRERO

**REGALO DE SAN VALENTIN. **

**CORREGIDO**

No era el día favorito de Karin, eso estaba claro, era 12 de febrero y el día había sido uno de los peores en su vida, se lastimo el tobillo en el enterramiento de soccer, y su balón había muerto por un tonto carro que no le hizo el favor de detenerse aun con su balón en medio de la calle. Cuando regresaba cojeando a su casa comenzó a llover a cantaros, y se tuvo que refugiar en un pequeño kiosco del parque donde había una pareja que casi se estaba tragando entre si, Karin intentaba no mirarlo, pero diablos, hasta ruidos de película porno hacían, que acaso no se daban cuenta que estaban en público o por lo menos frente a ella.

Pero últimamente eso era mas que común, ver parejas juntas en todos lados junto con adornos de tiendas con corazones rojos o la maldita hadita que se la pasa en pañal que es que el dios del amor Cupido, ¡bah! tonterías, el día de san Valentín no era más que otra escusa tonta para comprar hasta morirse. "cuando te enamores lo entenderás" decía Yuzu, claro que no, ella no se iba a enamorar tan fácilmente de cualquier persona, ella solo se iba a enfocar en 2 cosas, la preparatoria y su cargo como capitanía del equipo de soccer. Esas 2 cosas eran lo único que le preocupaban ahora. Pero el día parecía querer molestarla mas ya que el tobillo comenzó a dolerle más de lo que hacía unos momentos y él se hacía tarde, no iba a ir poder llegar para la cena y Yuzu se enojaría, pero bueno, quizá no lo note, con eso de que su "cuñado" iba a cenar, Yuzu solo le prestaría atención a su novio Jinta.

La pelinegra ya harta de los arrumacos de la pareja, salió de ahí sin importar que se mojara.

En definitiva ese era un pésimo día para ella y solo faltaba la cereza en el pastel, tres estúpidos Hollow que venían hacía ella. Comenzó a correr lo mas que podía pero su tobillo lastimado no le ayudaba, solo empeoraba las cosas haciendo que tropezara.

Ese iba a ser su fin, cerró los ojos tapando su cara con el rostro esperando algún impacto pero nada de eso sucedió, solo sintió una presencia muy singular.

Abrió los ojos lentamente y frente a ella un capitán shinigami que venía a su rescate, pero no era cualquier capitán, la escena que estaba presenciando se le hizo extremadamente familiar, el matando con facilidad a los Hollow diciendo "Soten no Zasse Hyorinmarou". Su viejo amigo Toshiro Hitsugaya la había salvado … Otra vez.

— Estas bien — pregunto, ofreciéndole la mano para que se levantara. Karin sonrió y la acepto.

— Si, gracias Toshiro. — le dijo, pero se quedo sin palabras al segundo en que ella incorporada vio a Toshiro.

Realmente era el Toshiro Hitsugaya, no lo podía creer, el enano de primaria era el, pues detenme decirles que de enano ya no tiene nada, era más alto que ella a pesar de que tenía 15 años parecía de la misma estatura que su ichi-nii. Habían pasado solo 4 años desde la única vez que lo vio y había dado un gran estiran.

— ¿que tanto me vez? — pregunto algo incomodo por ser escaneado con la vista de la pelinegra.

— n… nada. — contestó

— Debería de tener más cuidado con los Hollow, un día de estos no voy a estar para salvarla. — ¿y este quien se creía? si la salvo… 2 veces, pero no era para que le ande hablando así, después de todo no es su culpa que tenga un reiatsu alto y que Ichigo no quisiera entrenarla y le prohibiera rotundamente ser shinigami.

— Oye no es como si yo hubiera pedido tu ayuda.

— ¿Acaso querías que esos Hollow te mataran? — pregunto enarcando una ceja, comentario al cual Karin no respondió.

El gigai de Toshiro se acerco a ellos y ese te metió escupiendo el gikongai. Examino a Karin de pies a cabeza, tenía un short un poco chico que estaba pegado al cuerpo y sobretodo mojado, y una blusa de color morado igualmente pegada por la lluvia.

Karin había cambiado mucho desde la última vez que la había visto, ya parecía todo una mujer, tenía muy buen cuerpo, una piernas asombrosas, el vientre plano y firme, y el busto no tan grande pero se hacía notar, el pelo más largo que llegaba abajo de los hombros y suelto, y una cara angelical con unos ojos hermosos como nunca antes los había visto.

Se sonrojo un poco por tales pensamientos que no debería de tener.

Por otra parte Karin estaba nerviosa, Toshiro la escaneaba y la veía de una manera rara, también se sentía tonta por sentirse nerviosa, usualmente siempre la escaneaban, los nuevos en el equipo que no sabían que debían tratarla como un amigo mas la escaneaban muchas veces, pero siempre intervenía alguien para que el pobre novato no se quedara sin dientes. Decidió darse la vuelta pero justo al girar sobre sus talón, un dolor punzante y casi cae a no ser por que Toshiro la atrapa sujetándola de la cadera.

— ¿está bien? — pregunto ignorando lo cerca que estaba de ella.

— s…Si estoy bien — dijo nerviosa, se sentía rara, el estar así con Toshiro sentía que su mano la sujetaba fuertemente de la cadera pegándola a su cuerpo y su aliento en su rostro.

Toshiro notó su sonrojo y también se sonrojo, después de todo no quería que pensara mal de él, solo lo hizo por rescatarla de una contusión segura. Se separo de inmediato de ella, sin perder la compostura a pesar de su sonrojo. Karin lo miro a los ojos, pero este esquivo su mirada, su vista se dirigió hacía sus pies, noto como Karin no apoyaba peso alguno en su pie derecho.

— Estas lastimada.

— No es nada. — acaso no ponía interés alguno en su cuerpo, la ves pasada igualmente estaba lastimada y siguió jugando, vaya que era una persona de lo mas descuidada.

La lluvia comenzó a aumentar, con todo lo que había pasado la habían ignorado.

— Es mejor que te lleve fuera de esta lluvia.

— ¿Que me lleves? — inquirió un segundo antes de que Toshiro la cargara como princesita. — oye bájame — ordenaba golpeando su pecho, estaba duro y firme, se notaba que tenía un buen cuerpo. — te he dicho que me bajes.

— No debe andar con el pie lastimado, no aguantara mucho.

— Yo estoy bien no te necesito.

— Usted es muy testaruda

— sí, ahora bájame.

—No — contestó comenzando a caminar, los golpes de la pequeña humana no le hacían ni el más mínimo daños o ni le molestaban, al principio, hasta que al pareces se puso serio y le propino un buen golpe en el pecho, aunque fingió todo el tiempo que no le había dolido seguramente tendría moretones al dia siguiente. Esa chica era fuerte, para ser un humano.

—Bájame Toshiro.

— Usted esta herida, puede que parezca una simple lesión que se cura con reposo y hielos pero cuando se es forzada más y no se atiende puede causar graves daños, usted juega soccer ¿no?

— sí.

— ¿acaso quiere dejar de jugar por esto?

No volvió a refutar.

— tan siquiera, llévame en tu espalda. Si algún conocido nos ve así pensara mal.

Toshiro volteo los ojos y la acomodo en su espalda, si era hermana de Kurosaki Ichigo se nota.

Karin tenía que admitir que estaba realmente cómoda, Toshiro era cálido, y sentía algo extraño que nunca había sentido con la pura presentía de el peliblanco, ahora imagínense lo que sentía cuando su piel mojada rozando la suya, sentía como una descarga eléctrica y cosquillas en su estomago.

Sin pensarlo mucho, apretó mas su agarre colocando su barbilla en el hombro de este.

No podía ser, eso era algo raro de ver, el capitán del escuadrón 10, Toshiro Hitsugaya estaba .. Nervioso… si, era muy claro, Toshiro estaba más que nervioso, y la causante de ese acontecimiento era Karin, sentía su peso contra él su aliento en su cuello, estaba nervioso, las manos de Karin rodeaban su cuello, ella era cálida.

Karin comenzó a temblar debido al frío de la lluvia. Toshiro lo noto de inmediato. El en cambio no tenía nada de frío, lo cual sorprendía a Karin, helaba demasiado y el estaba como si nada.

No había un lugar cercano que conocieran, a Toshiro no le quedaba de otra así que hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió, y entro a una casa desconocida.

Tuvo que forzar la puerta. Era una casa amplia y muy organizada.

— t-to...Toshiro esto está mal. — dijo Karin tiritando.

— No se preocupe, estar en la lluvia puede hacer que se enferme.

— Yo estoy bien, no tienes por qué preocuparte.

Subió a los cuartos y saqueó el guardarropa, al parecer era la casa de una pareja pero no le importo, tomo lo primero que encontró y bajo, tenía que secar a Karin de inmediato o podría darle alguna mala enfermar. Por alguna razón se preocupaba demasiado por ella. Bajo a saltos.

— Ponte esto.

— Bien — dijo tomando la ropa y yendo a otro cuarto para cambiarse.

Toshiro le había dado una camisa de hombre a botones y un short que le quedaba demasiado holgado así que solo se puso la camisa que le tapaba bastante bien.

— listo. — salió tímidamente, Toshiro se le quedo viendo casi embobado, se veía muy sensual. Se dio varias cachetadas mentales e intentaba no verla, lo cual hacia con mucho esfuerzo.

— nos refugiaremos aquí mientras pasa la llovía.

— ¿qué pasa si los dueños llegan?

— lo más probable es que estén trabajando. Ahora ahí que curarle ese pie.

La cargo tipo princesita pero esta vez Karin no protesto. Ambos muy sonrojados.

La llevó a la habitación. A plena vista parecían una parea de recién casados, con casa propia.

Toshiro la recostó delicadamente como si se fuera a romper.

Y comenzó a curarla con kidoh, fue algo rápido, bajo la hinchazón y estuvo le alivio el dolor, cuando Toshiro acabo con el kidoh dio una pequeña caricia a su tobillo. Luego la volteo a ver y la acomodo mejor. Antes de soltarla, la miro, se veía hermosa, tenía el pelo mojado y revuelto, su piel sedosa. En tal posición parecía que la quería besar, Karin estaba nerviosa. Estaba cerca, quizá no tanto como le hubiera gustado… "en que rayos estas pensando Karin, aléjalo ya" se ordeno mentalmente algo desconcertada pero no lo hizo, solo se quedó viendo sus ojos turquesas. Eran tan hermosos, nunca antes había visto ojos de ese color.

— t... Toshiro— susurro.

Toshiro tenía la tentación de tocarla, de acariciarla, de saber que ella era de verdad y no una alucinación, tenía la tentación de tocar sus carnosos labios que le incitaban a besarlos, era un instinto raro en el, que nunca lo había tenido o sentido por ninguna mujer.

Actúo por puro impulso y coloco ambas manos en su rostro acariciándola. Karin soltó un débil suspiro al que a Toshiro no le paso desapercibido.

Parecía que habían pasado como un minuto pero parecían horas, algo que a ellos no les importaba tampoco quería que terminara.

Era alucinación suya o Toshiro se estaba acercando a ella, sus labios se veían cada vez mas cerca, Karin se lamió un poco los labios, si era seguro se estaba acercando, la iba a besar y a Karin no le desagradaba en lo absoluto.

Entonces sintió los labios del peliblanco en los suyos y una descarga de adrenalina recorrió su cuerpo, y su corazón latía a mil por hora, no razonaba, de ser así, se estaría preguntando que rayos hacía besando a Toshiro en la cama de la casa de una parea de extraños. Pero en ese momento no le importo solo quería seguir siendo acariciada por los belfos del peliblanco, siguió besándola y acercándose a ella, el beso evoluciono de forma considerable cuando Karin atrajo a Toshiro sujetándolo del cuello, acabando justo encima de ella, el roce de sus cuerpos hizo que el beso se tornara aun más apasionado, empezando una batalla campal entre sus lenguas. Después de tiempo, no sabían cuanto perdieron la noción de este, se separaron unos centímetros, jadeando por traer aire a sus pulmones.

— Karin, yo… — sus palabras fueron cortadas por la puerta.

La pareja de extraños que vivía ahí había llegado.

— ¿Quienes son ustedes y que hacen en mi casa? — pregunto la mujer asustada.

— nosotros… — iba a contestar Karin pero el hombre la interrumpió.

— Acaso son ladrones.

— No... No robamos nada.

— Lárguense de aquí antes de que llame a la policía — amenazo la mujer con un celular en la mano

Salieron de ahí más que avergonzados, ni cuenta se habían dado de que la lluvia había cesado, estaban más que sonrojados mirando para cualquier lado que no se al otro. Tampoco decían nada, había un silencio incomodo.

Ni siquiera sabían a donde se dirigían solo caminaba.

El celular de Karin sonó haciendo que ambos reaccionaran. En la pantalla del celular había un icono de 4 llamadas perdidas.

— ¿bueno? — era su hermana, estaba preocupada, casi llorando. — Karin -chan qué bueno que estas bien, estaba muy preocupada.

— Lo siento Yuzu, a la próxima voy a avisarte. Estoy con un a amigo.

¿Un amigo? — dijo picadamente, vaya que tenía cambios de humor.

— Si un amigo, ya no molestes, ya estoy yendo a la casa adiós. — colgó. Y volteo a ver a Toshiro, este también la veía.

— Me tengo que ir — dijo pero sin mirarlo a los ojos.

— Te acompaño a tu casa — se ofreció

— está bien, además debes estar muy ocupado por tu trabajo, te veré luego. — dio antes de irse corriendo.

Toshiro solo la vio alejarse, y el sentimiento que tenía antes se hizo mas fuerte, quería estar con Karin, eso era claro. Pero ya era hora de que regresara a la sociedad de almas, y probablemente pasaría mucho para volver a verla. Se tenía que resignar a menos que…

Karin llego a su casa, se aseo y comió, recibió unos cuantos regaños de Yuzu, y de Ichigo que la había ido a buscar, ella solo dijo que había estado con una amigo y no dio más detalles sobre eso.

Estaba acostada se había medicado para prevenir resfriados, y tenía un poco de sueño. Pero estaba soñando despierta, recordando el contacto del beso que tuvo con Toshiro, un contacto tan intimo y especial para ella, era su primer beso y fue perfecto.

Se toco la comisura de los labios sonriendo. Recordó el beso, el roce entre sus cuerpos a pesar de las ropas, la calidez de Toshiro y todas las sensaciones que había sentido. Recordar todo eso solo le hacía recordar que él se había ido para su desgracia.

Una molestia en la almohada, la levanto para acomodarla y descubrió algo que se supone que no estaba ahí en la mañana, era un celular negro. Lo abrió y venía un texto.

"_**si me necesitas, llámame,… Toshiro Hitsugaya.**_

Karin sonrío, obviamente le iba a llamar.

**DEJEN REVIEWS, LUEGO SUBO EL PROXMIO CAP, CREO QUE SOLO TENDRA 2 O 3 NO SE AUN.**

**TANIA WALKER.**


	2. 13 DE FEBRERO PARTE 1

"Karin estas completamente loca " se decía a si misma. Desde el día anterior no podía dejar de decirse eso, ¿por qué dejo que Toshiro la besara? Ella no era una chica fácil, todo lo contrario, nunca habría dejado que eso le pasara mas paso y ella no pudo pensar en otra cosa que no fuera lo bien que sabían los labios de el.

Como podía estar así por algo tan estúpido, ella no estaba enamorada, no le gustaba ni siquiera estaba atraída hacía el. Solo fue un simple beso que no le despertó ningún sentimiento nada en lo absoluto, no sintió NADA. No y en definitiva nada había cambiado en ella, seguramente ya no lo iba a ver, no iba a cambiar nada, ni siquiera por que llevaba el celular que le había dejado en la mano y mucho menos por que llevaba pensando en eso desde que se levanto. Eso no tenía nada que ver.

A quien engañaba obviamente tenía sentimientos encontrándoos con el, pero seguramente sería algo pasajero, pero y ¿si no? Y si se enamoraba. No eso no podía ocurrir, tenía que evitarlo a como de el lugar, no debía sentirlo.

— ¿por qué a mí? — dijo elevando un poco la voz furiosa.

— Kurosaki — llamó la profesora molesta por la interrupción de la pelinegra. — ¿tiene algo que aportar a la clase?

— No maestra.

— Si vuelve a interrumpir la sacare del salón.

— Si maestra.

Mientras tanto en la sociedad de almas.

Toshiro hacía el papeleo como de costumbre, su teniente te había ido a quien sabe dónde y de hecho no le interesaba sorprendentemente.

Rangiku se dio cuenta de eso en el momento en que no fue a buscarla para regañarle de por qué en vez de estar trabajando estaba emborrachándose, quizá eran la copas que llevaba de mas o simplemente el que su rutina se haya roto pero decidió investigar.

Se asomo a la oficina como una chica adolescente que llegaba a altas horas de la madrugada y sin que quisiera ser sorprendida. Se supone que su taicho diría "Matsumoto" gritando con un tono autoritario y la reprendería dejándole aun mas papeleo pero no paso nada de eso, Hitsugaya-taicho estaba ahí haciendo papeleo como si nada.

— Matsumoto, si quieres puedes tomarte el día libre, vete a emborrachar — dijo sin siquiera estar furioso lo cual le hizo pensar que quizás había tomado mas botellas de sake de los que había contado.

— ¿taicho está bien? — pregunto curiosa.

— Si por que lo preguntas. — Aunque no estaba sonriendo y tenía el ceño fruncido como siempre pero estaba más apacible.

— Taicho — dijo sorprendida acercándose a él — ¿acaso esta borracho o fumo algo?

— No — dijo sin prestarle atención.

— oh ya entiendo le paso algo muy bueno con una chica— dijo picaronamente. — ¿acaso es momo? o alguien mas

— no es Hinamori, y no es de tu incumbencia.

— ósea que es cierto. Dígame ¿quién es?, es shinigami, la conozco, seguramente te conocieron en un lindo bosque, ella se cayó al lago y usted la rescato y como agradecimientos le dio un beso muy apasionado y usted.

— Cállate Matsumoto. — Ordeno — No pasó nada de eso. — vaya que esa mujer sabía cómo sacarlo de sus casillas y arruinarle el día.

— Pero taicho tiene que decirme que es lo que le paso y con quien.

— No es de tu incumbencia.

— Claro que sí, quiero saber con quien perdió su virginidad mi taicho.

Una venita salto de la frente de Toshiro palpitando. El buen humor se había esfumado por completo.

— Matsumoto, harás todo el papeleo de las próximas dos semanas.

— Pero taicho

— Pero nada, empieza.

— Bien — dijo sin muchas ganas, tomo el primer papel que tenía a la mano y lo leyó. — Karin— dijo en voz alta.

— ¿Qué? — dijo Toshiro extrañado, vio el papel, no se había dado cuenta cuando lo había anotado, no fue consiente.

— Taicho no me diga que así se llama la chica .. Oh acaso si no se llama la hermana menor de Ichigo.

— No sé de que hablas, — dijo un poco sonrojado.

— no me diga que es ella. .. Kyaaaa — dio una especie de grito o jadeo que a Toshiro le aterro — tiene que contarme todo, ¿qué paso? ¿Cómo? — dijo Matsumoto subiéndose al escritorio.

— No saques conclusiones — Toshiro se levanto — y acaba el papeleo. — dijo saliendo de ahí.

En el mundo humano…

No podía dejar de pensar en eso, era lo único que le rodeaba la cabeza, tanto que incluso había tenido dos fuera de lugar, y le tropezó con sus propios pies, estaba en la banca.

— Necesito hablar con él — susurró para sí misma, necesitaba resolverlo.

Se alejo un poco de sus compañeros y sacó el celular negro, uso la marcación rápida.

— Bueno — se oyó al otro lado

— Ah — susurro se había quedado en blanco, Toshiro tenía una voz sexy incluso en el teléfono.

— Karin, ¿paso algo? — pregunto un poco desesperado.

— n… no, quería hablar contigo. Puedes venir

— sí, llegó en unos minutos.

— b… Bien. — colgó y suspiro, hacía mucho que no se ponía nerviosa por algo y mucho menos por alguien.

Si así se había puesto con halar por teléfono, no se imaginaba como se pondría cuando lo viera.

— ¿Kurosaki? — preguntó un hombre al que pareció reconocer de inmediato, era de un grupo mayor que ella Hiro Takeshi. Y de hecho había intentado entrar al equipo pero no lo logro. — ¿podría hablar contigo?

"seguramente quiere que le ayude a entrar" dijo Karin en su mente.

— Claro Hiro-sempai — el chico camino hasta atrás de unos salones, y Karin le siguió, estaba un poco fastidiada, ya iba a llegar Toshiro y no tenía tiempo para eso. — ¿que es lo que quiere Hiro-sempai?

—… yo… bueno… mañana es san Valentín y quería saber si ¿quisiera salir conmigo?

— No me gusta el san Valentín — dijo y de hecho no había escuchado nada desde san Valentín comenzó a pensar sobre las tonterías de él que no escucho la invitación de aquel hombre.

— bueno, aun así quiero decirte algo.

— Si es que quieres entrar al equipo, de una vez te digo que no le hago preferencias a nadie y… — no pudo terminar, esa persona la había besado de sorpresa. Karin se quedó ahí pasmada, tenía los ojos más abiertos que nunca, entonces vio a alguien doblar la esquina, y era justamente la persona que menos quería que viera ese espectáculo, era Toshiro, y veía todo como si estuviera enojado.

Karin reacciono al momento y lo aventó.

— siento interrumpir — dijo Toshiro dando media vuelta y emprendiendo su camino sin voltear atrás.

Karin se llenó de pánico, tenía la urgencia de explicarle todo. Sin pensarlo estaba por ir co el pero Hiro la tomo de la mano y detuvo su avance.

— Kurosaki — susurro el pero Karin no le dio tiempo de hablar quería darle una tremenda cachetada, lamentablemente él la evito tomando su otra muñeca. Eso ya era el colmo, Karin no se iba a quedar así como si nada y le lanzo una fuerte patada a sus partes más sensibles. El chico cayó al suelo casi llorando. Karin salió corriendo.

Toshiro iba unas calles ya después de la escuela, caminaba rápido y furioso se sentía estúpido. Estúpido por sentirse dolido al ver a Karin besándose con otro fulano. Estúpido por querer olvidarse de todos los principios shinigami que había aprendido y arrancarle la cabeza a ese humano. Estúpido por haber venido sin pensarlo dos veces, sin siquiera avisar, todo por la llamada de ella. Pero que tenía esa mujer, que le había hecho para que se sintiera así, que mierdas le había dado para que sea tan irracional, el nunca había sentido celos, nunca se había dolido por tales tonterías. Y si tenía celos, los sintió como una flecha que atravesaba su corazón y otra en su cerebro. Que mierdas se creía ese idiota para besarla. Ella era prohibida para todos, ¿por qué demonios lo hacía que estúpida broma era esa? No debía de besarla.

Se detuvo en seco.

¿Qué demonios estaba pensando? Karin no era nada de él, no era prohibida para otros, no debía de tener esos sentimientos, además ¿por qué no considero la posibilidad de que ella lo besara? que ella realmente quisiera. Eso le dolió aun mas, una punzada proveniente de quien sabe donde le dio un dolor en el pecho, quizá era la flecha que había sentido por los celos y no era precisamente una flecha de Cupido.

Comenzó a maldecir internamente. Estaba tan confundido.

— Toshiro — se oyó detrás de él, se dio media vuelta, esta Karin jadeando apoyándose en sus rodillas. — Por fin te alcanzo.

— no tenía porque, debió quedarse con su… — se quedo callado no quería decir " su novio"

— El no es nada mío. — vaya eso era peor, una cosa es tener novio pero besarse con personas que decía ser nada. "pero que esperaba, debí de saberlo en el momento en que nos… besamos, y ella no alego anda. " se dijo muy herido, ¿qué diferencia había entre él y el tipo que acababa de besar? Fácil, el ultimo sabía que significo todo y Toshiro no, Toshiro había pensado que lo habían hecho se había significado tan siquiera algo, un minúsculo sentimiento pero no era así.

— No me interesa — dijo con un tono frío, no le iba a dar el gusto de mostrar sus sentimientos.

— Tengo que hablar contigo, enserio.

— Escucha no me importa las relaciones que tenga con las personas es su vida, su cuerpo, sus decisiones. .. — Karin se quedó boquiabierta acaso estaba insinuando que ella era una…. Una… p$%&, o no eso no se iba a quedar así. — puede tener y hacer lo que quiera con quien quiera. — no lo vio venir, había sido golpeado por ella. Se quedo estático unos momentos, tratando de razonar. Esa humana lo había golpeado.

— no vuelvas a insultarme. Yo no soy de esas. Que te quede muy claro. — dio indignada.

La miro a los ojos, estaba sentida obviamente, parecía herida. Cabizbajo sin mirarla susurro.

— lo siento.

— Quería explicarte que él me había besado sin mi consentimiento.

— ¿por qué quería explicármelo? — preguntó como si fuera algo importante para él.

— Simplemente no quería que pensaras que era una de esas.

— Para que me llamó.

— Oh si quería hablar contigo sobre lo que paso ayer — dio un poco sonrojada, obviamente que entendía a que se refería. — ¿Por qué me besaste?

—No se crea tan especial, no fue algo que planee.

— ¿qué clase de respuesta es esa? si no lo planeaste ¿porque lo hiciste?— reclamo poniendo sus manos en su cintura.

— no lo sé.

— oh claro que lo sabes, tu cara de pervertido lo dice, — argumento segura de eso, unas venitas salieron de la frente de Toshiro, que trataba esa mujer enojarlo, pues ya lo había logrado. — seguramente quería hacer cosas más pervertidas, teniéndome en esas fachas y en la cama.

— yo no quería hacerle nada de eso, además, que yo sepa a ti no te molesto, y no tengo cara de pervertido.

— eso dices tú pero si la tienes.

— No la tengo. Usted es la que estaba pensando en tales cosas.

—¿Acaso me vas a decir que no querías besarme? — pregunto levantando una ceja, esa conversación se ponía cada vez más entretenida.

— Quien quisiera besarla a usted, ni que fuera la mujer más hermosa.

— Pues yo tampoco quisiera que me besaras.

— Después de todo besas horrible. — mas venitas se asomaban en la frente de Toshiro.

— ¿A eso cree?— reto. Esta asintió con confianza. Toshiro le iba a demostrar que nadie se burlaba de él. Así que prefirió que en vez de contestarle con palabras fuera con actos. Tomándola de la nuca la acerco a él y la beso. Fue un beso apasionando en el que Karin se dejo llevar. Tenía que admitir algo, estaba equivocada Toshiro besaba como los mismísimos Ángeles. Y también se dio cuenta de otra cosa, los besos de Toshiro eran los únicos que hacían que su corazón latiera tan rápido y esa sensación de insectos voladores mejor dicho mariposas en su estomago.

**No podía acabar sin un beso. **

**comenten. **

**Tania Walker **


End file.
